How Do I Live
by xfilesrules1013
Summary: Kimberly goes to visit her cousin in Reefside and finds someone that she didn't expect to. Can she explain 'the letter'
1. Cousins

Kimberly Hart was excited. She was going to see her cousin in Reefside. She hadn't seen her in a couple years and knew that the teenager would be surprised. It had been close to eight years since she had left Angel Grove for the Pan Global games that she never got to compete in. She had made a mistake with that and had been living with it ever since. She had decided to take a trip to Angel Grove but found that none of her old friends lived there any longer. She was so close to Reefside however and knew that her cousin and Aunt would be surprised to see her.

She had gone straight to her aunts house when she arrived in town and had surprised her aunt. She had almost had a heart attack when she saw who was on her doorstep. "Kimberly." Her aunt Deanne shrieked as she opened the door. Her hands were soapy with dishwater but she pulled her niece in for a big hug.

"Hi Aunt Deanne." Kimberly said smiling. She loved her aunt but sometimes she was a little to perky. Deanne stepped back to look at Kimberly. She noticed that Kim had let her hair grow down to her waist. She was still thin but had filled out in places that a gymnast wouldn't have for years. She looked great.

"You look beautiful dear. Come in."

"Actually I was looking for Kira. Wanted to take her out for awhile."

Deanne smiled and pointed down the street. "Take this road about two miles. She's at a place called Haley's Cyber Café. She is practicing her songs. You girls be back here early though. I want to spend the day with you both tomorrow."

"Thanks Aunt Deanne. I'll have her back early." She kissed her Aunt's cheek and ran back to her car. She couldn't wait to surprise her.

Kira strummed her guitar trying to tune for her next song. She had actually never sung this song alone. Her cousin always was there to sing with her but she knew that it was one of the best so she might as well try. She glanced up and noticed that Connor and Ethan were now happily talking with her teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver. She rolled her eyes and went back to the guitar.

Tommy watched as Kira tuned her guitar. He could remember Kimberly doing the same thing and sighed. It had been a very long time since he had seen her but he still thought about her everyday. He wondered what she was doing and if she was happy with the man she had left him for. He had not seen her in the Pan Global games. He never understood why though. They never even mentioned her name.

Kira began to play softly and sing to herself. It was loud enough so he could hear though.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always lose that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

Kira paused as if she didn't know what to do next. Suddenly another voice filled the room.

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

Tommy watched as Kira's eyes got huge. She had a huge smile on her face as she continued to play the guitar but she and everyone else in the room were looking at the door at who was singing. His mouth dropped open when he saw it was Kimberly Hart. She was walking toward Kira and singing.

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

**Livin might mean takin chances but there worth takin**

**Lovin might be a mistake but it's worth makin.**

**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter**

**When you come close to sellin out reconsider**

**Give the heavens above more then just a passing glance **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. **

Tommy watched as Kimberly reached Kira and sat down in front of her. Both began singing

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean._

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

**Dance...I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance...I hope you dance**

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance_

The music died down and Tommy watched as Kira launched into Kimberly's arms. Everyone was clapping and cheering but he was panicking inside. He knew that Kira was going to bring her over and introduce her. Just as he thought that Kira was pulling Kim over to them.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Kimberly." She told Connor and Ethan. Tommy had turned around and was looking at the bar. He knew he couldn't duck out and he knew that he would be seen anyway.

"Nice to meet you." Connor was saying as he shook Kimberly's hand.

"Yeah ditto." Ethan stated smiling.

"And this is my teacher Dr. O." Kira pointed to her teacher's back and frowned. "Dr. O." She said again. Kimberly raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Tommy turned and Kimberly gasped. "Tommy." She whispered. He took her hands in his and kissed one.

"Hi Beautiful." He said lightly.

"Hi." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Dr. O is hittin on the hot new chick." Connor stated loudly wiggling his eyebrows at Ethan. Kira smacked the side of his head. Tommy and Kimberly continued to stare until he gathered her in his arms and held her in a tight hug.

"Have you two met before or something?" Kira eyed her cousin and teacher suspiciously. Suddenly she put two and two together. "Wait Tommy. This is the Tommy. The one that..." She stopped talking and sat on the bar stool stunned.

"What?" Connor asked her. Tommy shook his head at Connor as if to say don't ask. He ignored it and went on. "Kira what?"

"I can't believe my cousin's ex-boyfriend is my teacher. Gross out city man." Kira whined.

"It wasn't that bad." Kim stated pulling away from Tommy but still holding his hand.

"Oh yes it was. I remember stories that I thought were cute at the time and now...PLEASE. I'm gonna barf." She made a gagging noise. Kimberly and Tommy rolled their eyes.

"You went out with Dr. O?" Ethan asked though tears of laughter. Connor was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You guys need help." Tommy said stepping over Connor and pulling Kimberly along with him. "Come on we have to talk." He told her. "I'll bring her right back Kira." Kira made another gagging noise and went back to her guitar.

Tommy pulled her outside and into the park across the street. The sun was setting and light was dancing off the small pond. "I'm surprised you're here." He said finally.

"You surprised." Kimberly laughed. "I came to surprise my cousin and end up finding you. Nice haircut by the way." She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"I had no idea that Kira was your cousin. She doesn't talk about he family much." He said repeating the same motion in his hair that Kimberly had just done.

"No I don't suppose that she would. We are kinda messed up." She was being serious. She looked down at her hands. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He knew it had something to do with the letter. He had barely spoken to her since then. "About the letter?" He asked. She nodded.

"It was a lie." She stated. She looked into his eyes. He was stunned. A lie.

"A lie?"

"I had never found anyone else. I didn't even get to compete in the games." Tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back fighting the urge to cry.

"Why? Why lie to me?" He was growing angry but saw the tears in her eyes and the fear on her face.

"I can't tell you that right now." She touched his arm. "I will but I don't think I could handle that right now. I don't think that you could either. Please forgive me."

"Kim." He sighed again and looked back to her. "I have forgiven you a long time ago. Yes you hurt me and yes I was mad for a long time but you have to know that when it comes to you I couldn't stay mad forever."

"Really." She smiled.

"Yeah." He pulled out his wallet. He opened it and drew out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. "I've been carrying this for years and I don't want to have it anymore." She nodded not having to open it. She knew what it was. She didn't want to read the words that she had written destroying her life.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Forgiving me." She smiled and took his hand in hers. She was amazed at how much she still really loved him. It had never ended. All he could do was smile. "So I heard Kira call you Doctor. When did that happen?"

"It's a surprise I know. Palaeontologist actually."

"Wow. I never saw that coming." She smiled at him and teased him. "Must be giving those doctorates away."

"Ha Ha." He couldn't believe that she still had this effect on him. He was actually still in love with her. He couldn't believe himself. She had just admitted that she hadn't left him for someone else. That helped to make his feelings come out again. Hell she had only been here about an hour and he was already in love again. He knew that he had never really stopped though. "What have you been up to?" He had been dying to ask her where she had been. None of the guys had known. Jason might have but he hadn't heard from Jason either.

"Paris with my mom." She sighed knowing that question was going to come up eventually. "Have been since...well you know." He nodded. So that's why she couldn't compete in the games. She wasn't around.


	2. Where To Go

Kimberly awoke to the sound of snoring. She had spent most of the night talking to Tommy and then she and Kira had made their way to her aunt's house to get some sleep. She was still in awe that Tommy wasn't mad at her. She couldn't be sure that once he found out the whole truth. She sighed and rolled over. Kira was next to her on the huge king size bed snoring away. She smiled and pulled herself out of the bed. It was Saturday and she could have stayed in bed for awhile but she decided she might as well get up and get ready for the day. Her aunt insisted on taking her to Disneyland today so she wanted to get a run in before everyone else got up and wanted to go. It was only 6:30 in the morning anyway.

She quickly got dressed in her running shorts and a pink tank top. She hadn't worn her signature color in so long. She tied her running shoes and headed out the door. Reefside was actually a really beautiful place. She was one of the few people out there at that hour and enjoyed being alone with the road. She noticed another jogger heading her way and made sure that she had her mace in her front pouch. Just in case. She was about the pass him when she noticed it was Tommy.

"Hey." She said slowing down to a stop as he did the same.

"Morning you're up early."

"Actually I usually get up earlier then this." She laughed. "Can I jog with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." They began in the direction that she had been going. "So what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"How long are you here?" She blushed embarrassed. "What?" He asked and stopped.

"I'm not sure. I just got back from Paris and actually never thought about where I was going to stay and what I was going to do here." She looked away. She didn't want Tommy to know that she didn't have anything in her life going on at all. She had no place to live and no job.

"Well that just means that you can be here for awhile. We can get to know each other again." He immediately regretted the words as they left his mouth. He did want her here but he shouldn't be showing it that much.

"For awhile I might stay...but." She was going to have to tell him.

"But what."

"The thing is I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I've been in Paris so long I don't really have any job prospects at the moment and it was kind of a spur of the moment thing for me to even come here." She looked down and away from him. She was ashamed that he was a doctor and she didn't even have a job or anything to show.

"Are you saying that you came here with nothing?"

"What I'm saying is that I decided to leave Paris and I went straight to Angel Grove to look for someone there that I knew. Everyone had left. I have no where else to go so I came here to my aunt's. I wasn't expecting to run into you here. You must think that I am pathetic." She plopped herself down onto a bench. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think you are pathetic. I think you came back here looking for something." She nodded. "And what would that be?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" When he nodded she continued. "You. I came back to Angel Grove looking for you."

"You did?" He was shocked. He thought she was happy without him. Now it seemed like she hadn't been happy at all. He wondered what had happened to her to make her send that letter. There was something going on that she wasn't telling him. What was it?

"I thought you might have been married by now and everything. I guess I was hoping that you weren't and that maybe we could try again." She realized what she said and smacked herself in the head. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" She groaned as he nodded.

"Look Beautiful. I think that we should maybe try again but we should take everything slow and get to know each other again." He took her hand and kissed it. "And as for you have no where to go I'm sure we could arrange something so you could stay here."

"Well I do have my teaching degree so I could try and get a job at a school here somewhere."

"We might need a new gym teacher at the highschool I teach at next year. But since it is the middle of the summer we won't be able to do that yet."

"I think right now I just need to focus on figuring out where I want to live and if I want to stay here. I would like to be close to Kira but I wouldn't want to intrude on your life or anything like that." She sighed.

Tommy decided to change the subject. "So what are you and Kira doing today? I have something I want to show you."

"I actually have to go to Disneyland with everyone." She stated.

"You used to love Disneyland." Tommy added.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago and that was when you would take me and..." Her voice faded and she looked away.

"So who is going with you?"

"My aunt, Kira, her two friends from the diner and my aunt told me to bring someone." She turned and smiled lightly at him.

"You don't know anyone else here." Tommy stated and then got it. He shook his head. "I don't think so Kim."

"Oh come on. Please." She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"It wouldn't look right if a teacher went to Disneyland with his students." He had a point.

"You aren't going with them. You are going with me." She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. She knew he couldn't resist when she did that. He grabbed her long ponytail and ran his hands through it.

"All right I'll go." He sighed. She jumped up excited and hugged him. She had jumped into his arms without realizing what she had done. She apologized and pulled away.

"We'll pick you up in an hour and a half." She stated. "Bye." She was gone before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Crap." He said out loud. What had he just gotten himself into. He was still in love with Kimberly but was afraid to get hurt again. He knew that she had a reason to do what she did but he had to know what it was before they could be together. He did want that even after all these years. He glanced at his watch and took off to change.

Tommy's House

Tommy heard the horn honk and went out to meet the rest of the crew. He had chosen to wear blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and the green plaid flannel shirt that Kimberly loved so much. He hadn't worn that shirt in years. It reminded him to much of her. As he approached the car Kimberly stepped out and smiled. She had on blue jean shorts and a pink and white halter top. She had sandals on her feet. She looked just like she did in high school except more like a woman. He loved that her hair was so long. She looked beautiful. She smiled at him. "I remember this shirt." She said tugging on it lightly.

"That's because you stole it for four months." He laughed. He waved to Kira's mom and got into the very back of the mini van. He raised his eyebrow at Ethan who was asleep in the front seat next to Deanne, and Kira and Connor who were curled up on the second seat of the mini van.

"They'll sleep the whole way there." Deanne said. "Unless of course they notice you and then they'll be up in two seconds." She laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep quiet." Tommy said with a chuckle. He moved in first and let Kim climb in and shut the door.

"So." Kim whispered once they were on the road. "What's up?" She could tell that Tommy was preoccupied with something.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Honestly." She answered.

"Okay." He hesitated. He knew that Deanne couldn't hear them. She had the music up and they were talking lightly so no one could hear them if they tried. "I want to know what happened." He didn't have to say any more. She knew what he meant.

"Tommy. I don't want to ruin the day and if I tell you now it would ruin everything for you."

"You'll have to tell me sometime and yes it might ruin some things but we have to be prepared for that. Please tell me." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Okay but please don't say anything until I'm finished." He nodded. "Okay well it was about two weeks before my birthday and I was downtown at a travel agency. I was going to come and surprise you on my birthday. I had decided to come home for good." Tommy's jaw dropped when he heard this but he didn't speak. He let her continue. "Anyway I left the travel agency and couldn't get a cab so I started walking through downtown. I had done it hundreds of times. Walking around downtown I mean. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into an alley by a guy. One guy. I should have been able to do something. I was a ranger I should have done something." Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want to cry.

"Kim." Tommy started. "Did he rape you?" He whispered.

"Yeah." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him.

"God baby I'm so sorry." He was on the verge of crying also.

"I have to finish telling you everything though." She sighed but didn't move away. He let her continue. "Anyway afterwards I didn't know what to do. I went to the police and filed a report but they didn't know who it was and couldn't do anything. I felt so dirty and unclean." She hesitated. "I...I wanted to be clean for you when we finally...got together and I felt like I failed you. So I sent the letter and left for Paris." She was crying now.

"You didn't fail me. It wasn't your fault. I would have stood by you for anything that happened." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"That's the point Tommy. I didn't want you to have to deal with it. We were only teenagers and I'm honestly not sure there is much that you could have done." She sighed and pulled away. He didn't allow her to pull away completely though. "I called you." She almost whispered.

"What? You called me. When?"

"My birthday. Your brother answered and said that you went skiing with Kat. That was the day after you got the letter." She said grimly. "I was going to tell you but I figured that you would be happier without me there. Especially after the letter."

"Well what he should have said it that I went skiing with Kat and Billy and I was miserable the whole time." He stated. "Yes I did go out with Kat but she wasn't you."

"I haven't been with anyone since you." Kimberly said quietly.

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

"Honestly this is as close as I have let a man be to me since you. No one besides Jason was even allowed to hug me. And he only hugged me a couple times." She pushed her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I couldn't even stand to have Jason touch me a couple times. You are the first person that has held and touched me that hasn't made me sick."

"In this many years Kim." He asked.

"Sometimes it can take awhile to get over the trama of this kind of attack. It doesn't surprise me that I can be near you though."

"Why is that?"

"Because I feel safe with you. I feel normal with you." He watched as her face went bright red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she actually said those things to him. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes you should have." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"Were here." Called Deanne cheerfully and loudly so to awaken everyone that was sleeping..

"Come on mom." Groaned Kira from the back as she sat up.

"Yeah a little less cheerful please." Connor said sleepily. Tommy smiled at Kim.

"Come on guys snap to it." Tommy said in the best teacher voice that she could. That woke them up. Kira and Connor snapped their heads around to look at the backseat. They couldn't believe that their teacher was in the backseat.

"Dr. O!!" Connor exclaimed. Tommy smiled and waved at them. They groaned as they got out of the car.

"Come on people." Deanne said after everyone was out of the car.

"We have to spend the whole day with our teacher." Connor complained. Ethan was laughing.

"Ah am I really that bad?" Teased Tommy. Kim and Deanne were giggling.

When they got inside Deanne turned to Connor, Ethan, and Kira. "So what's the plan."

"The plan is we ditch the old people and go ride some rides." Ethan stated. Kira smacked him upside the head.

"Whatever you guys want to do is fine with us." Kira said.

"Goodbye guys. Have fun and we'll meet you here back at five." Deanne said.

"K. Bye mom." Kira kissed her mom on the cheek. "Bye Kim. Dr. O." She hugged Kim and smiled at Tommy.

"See ya oldies." Connor said as they walked away. Kira smacked him on the head. Once they were out of sight Deanne turned to Kim and Tommy and smiled.

"Okay you two I will see you at five. I'm going to curl up under that tree over there and read this book." She patted a thick book that she had in her hand.

"You don't want to do anything." Kim asked confused.

"No dear. This is for you. All I want to do is read." She kissed Kim's cheek and patted Tommy's arm. "Get going." She walked away.

"Well I guess that leaves us." Tommy shrugged. "So what do you want to do?" She gave him an evil smile.

"Well you see that big roller coaster over there?" He nodded. "That is what we are going first."

On the way home

9:56 pm

Kimberly was falling asleep fast. She was straining to keep her eyes open. She was listening as Kira was trying to talk to her about something. She couldn't really understand anything that she was saying. It had been a long day. When they had met up with the others Deanne decided that it was dinner and a night at the Disney shows. She was exhausted. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She closed her eyes and leaned against Tommy. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hey I'm not that boring." Kira exclaimed as Kimberly fell asleep. "Mom. Kimberly fell asleep in the middle of my story." She complained. Tommy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"That's not a surprise we all did." Connor laughed at her. Kira smacked him in the head again. "Oh yeah and Deanne. Mr. O is groping your niece."

"Connor." Tommy warned.

"Dr. O has a girlfriend." Connor sang. Kira smacked him again and groaned.

"Why don't you all shut up and listen to the radio." Deanne turned it up louder then she had it this morning. The car filled with the sounds of Leann Rimes.

_How do I get through a night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kinda life would that be_

_Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold_

_You're my world my heart my soul _

_If you ever leave. Baby it would take away everything _

_Good in my life...and tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever go. How do I ever ever survive_

_How do I Oh how do I live_

Tommy sighed. That song hit home. He had been without her for so long. Now that she had come back into her life how could he let her out again. How could he go on without her. He had to do something to keep her here.


	3. Going Home

"Kimberly." Kim was asleep and heard someone calling her name. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Kimberly." The voice called again. She groaned and rolled over in bed. Kira was holding the phone out to her while her head was buried in a pillow. "Take the phone so I can go back to sleep." She lifted her head as Kimberly took the phone. "And tell Dr. O not to call so early." She yelled. She rolled over and buried herself under the covers.

"Hello." Kimberly said into the phone sleepily.

"Hey Beautiful. Sorry to wake you." She heard Tommy's cheery voice on the other line.

"Hey. No it's okay. I was just thinking about you." She smiled and lay back down with the phone against her ear.

"Really?" She could tell that he was smiling. "Which means that you were dreaming about me."

"I didn't say that."

"Well if you were sleeping and I woke you up and you were thinking about me that means that you were dreaming about me." He teased. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is there a reason you called Handsome? Or did you just call to wake me up and interrupt my dreams?" She laughed.

"OH BARF!!" Exclaimed Kira getting out of bed and taking a blanket. "I'm going to sleep on the couch so I don't throw up."

"Isn't she miss perky." Tommy said as Kimberly rolled her eyes. "And to answer your question I do have a reason to call but I would want to interrupt your dreams if I'm not in them." He paused. "Am I?"

"I'm not answering that." She rolled over and covered her head with a pillow. "What do you want? I'm sleepy." She teased. He laughed.

"Well I want you to get up and go with me."

"Where?"

"Angel Grove. I have a couple things I need to do there today and I thought you might wanna come with me."

"I wanna sleep though." She fake whined.

"Uncover your head and get up and get dressed. You are coming with me." He said firmly. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay Okay I'm up." She muttered good-bye and hung up the phone. She curled up and closed her eyes again. There was no way she could get up right now. The phone began to ring again and she rolled her eyes. She tossed the covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed so she could sit up. She picked up the phone. "I'm up. I'm up."

"You better be." He laughed. He knew she would try and go back to sleep. She hung up before he could say anymore.

On the road

45 minutes later.

Tommy had shown up right on time as he said he would. Kimberly was surprised that he was actually on time now. She hadn't been there for that. It was actually quite funny. She had chosen a light pink sun dress to wear. She found that she was wearing pink more often now that she was with Tommy around. She had let her hair flow today. It was straight and reached her waist but she loved the way that Tommy had run his hands through it and kept touching it last time she had worn it down. She wanted that as much as possible. Now she was sitting in Tommy's jeep on the way to Angel Grove. She kept finding herself staring at him. She couldn't help it. He looked so good. She liked his long hair better but she could definetly get used to it. He was still in excellent shape which told her that he still did his martial arts.

"What?" He asked looking at her. He had caught her staring a couple times.

"Uh nothing sorry." He noticed that she turned about fifty shades of red. He grinned.

"Come on share with the class." He teased.

"Nothing." She stated. She knew she was caught. She had a feeling he had caught her before but he never said anything.

"Well then I need to pull over so you can drive."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I can't drive and stare back." She rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm. "What?" He asked. She burst into laughter. He loved it when she would laugh. He hadn't seen her do it much since she had come into town. She used to smile all the time. "Come here." He said to her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Scoot over here. I want to be closer to you." He said.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved over to the middle seat right next to him. She rebuckled herself. She had to move right up against him to get the buckle latched though. She loved being this close to him. She hadn't felt this good since highschool. She smiled up at him. He held the wheel with one hand and put his arm around her shoulders with the other.

"Isn't that better." He asked.

"Much." She leaned against him fully and watched the road.

The drive didn't seem to take to long after that. She hadn't really been paying attention where he had been going as he drove through town. She was just drowning in the sensation of being in his arms. She was surprise when he announced that they had stopped. She was embarrassed that she didn't notice. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were at Angel Grove park.

"I have a surprise for you." He said opening the door. She was in the middle so she unbuckled her belt and moved to get out the same door with his help. He placed his hands on her waist so he could lift her out. He lifted her and set her on the ground. He didn't release her though. He placed her hands on his arms and didn't make an attempt to pull away. He looked up into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. He held her close and moved one hand onto the back of her head. He slowly moved her toward him bringing his mouth closer to his.

"Can we join the party?" A voice said from behind them stopping them before their lips met. She pulled away slightly and moved her head around to see who was talking. Jason and Trini were walking up.

"OH MY GOSH!!" She screamed.

"Surprise." Tommy whispered releasing her. She ran to them and into Jason's arms. He hugged her tight and smiled.

"I missed you little sis." He said into her hair.

"You to." She pulled away and took Trini into a hug. She noticed Trini's stomach. "Your pregnant." She exclaimed. Trini nodded.

"Seven months." She gestured down to the stroller that she had been pushing. Kimberly hadn't noticed the stroller before. There was a child about three in it. "This is baby number one." She said laughing.

"Wow." She looked at the child. It looked like Jason. She looked up to him and he smiled and nodded pulling Trini to him.

"We've been married about four years now." He said to her. She looked at Tommy who nodded and smiled. "This is Thomas William Scott." Jason said pointing to the child.

"How sweet." She bent down to look at the Thomas. "Hi there cutie."

"Pretty." Thomas said pointing to Kimberly. She blushed.

"No Tommy." Tommy said coming up behind Kimberly. "She's Beautiful." Kimberly blushed again and smiled.

"Well what do you say we take a walk so we can talk." Trini said to Kimberly. Kimberly nodded and the two started towards the lake.

"I can't believe you and Jason are together." Kimberly started.

"Enough Kim. I want to know where you have been?" Trini snapped. Kimberly lowered her head and sighed. "Everyone has been worried sick about you. You leave Florida with only a note to Tommy and no one knows where you are for years and then you show up one day. Where have you been?" Kimberly stopped at the water's edge and sat down.

"I'll tell you." Trini sat next to her and looked at her friend. "I've been in Paris with my mom since I wrote Tommy the letter."

"What happened Kim?" Trini knew that something was up. Her friend would never have left without saying anything to someone.

"It's a long hard story that I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about to everyone. I just told Tommy the whole truth but he's the only one that knows anything." Kim knew that tears were forming in her eyes and could do nothing to stop them. Soon they were pouring down her cheeks.

"Kim." Trini said softly. "I know that something happened to you. I've been worried sick for almost seven years. I have the right to know something. Please." Trini placed a hand on her friends back. Something was defiantly wrong.

"I was raped. Right before I sent Tommy the letter. I didn't want anyone to have to deal with me after that. I was pretty messed up. So I left." She said simply. "I don't want to discuss everything right now though. Please respect that."

"I'll respect it Kim as long as you eventually tell me what happened." Kimberly nodded and hugged her friend. "Does Tommy know everything?"

"Yeah. He had to know about the letter and what happened." She paused. "I'm still in love with him." She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Yeah I kinda got that when you pulled up and you were practically in his lap." Trini laughed. "He's in love with you to you know. He hasn't had another girlfriend after that Kat girl."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked amazed. "He couldn't still be in love with me though."

"Okay just the signs girl. You pull up in his car sitting right next to him and then you get out and are like one second from kissing when Jason had to open his fat mouth. I'm gonna beat him for that by the way." Trini stood and helped Kim to her feet. Kimberly didn't respond. The guys were walking towards them slowly.

"What was that all about Bro?" Jason asked as they neared where the girls were standing.

"What?"

"You were about an inch from kissing Kimberly. What's going on? She's my sister and everything but she left you for another guy and just appeared in your life again two days ago..."

"Bro something happened to her. She didn't leave me for another guy and she had no choice." Tommy cut in.

"So you know what happened to her?" Jason stopped and looked at Tommy.

"Yeah and she will tell you in time. But not now. I trust what she says and I can see the proof in her. She was hurt and she went through a lot."

"Okay but you were about to kiss her. After this long without her. I thought you moved on."

"I'm still in love with her. I was before she explained what happened. Now knowing what I know I love her even more. I'm not sure what it is about her but she never gets out of my head." Tommy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know you can't tell me what's going on with her and I respect that. I just want to make sure you both are happy. Just be careful." Jason patted his back and they continued to walk.

"Hey baby." Jason said hugging Trini. "We had better get to the airport."

"Yeah sorry about the short visit guys. We have to catch this and get home." She turned to Kimberly. "Tommy has my number. Please call me okay." They hugged and pulled away. After more good-byes and hugs Tommy and Kimberly were left in the park at their spot alone. Kimberly was sitting on the grass looking out into the water.

"Beautiful." Tommy said sitting down beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She had been quiet since they had seen Trini and Jason. He was surprised to hear that Jason and Trini had married but thought that Kimberly might want to see them. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah." She looked at him and smiled. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something Trini said." He waited for her to continue. "I told her a little of what was going on and she said that she could understand why I wouldn't want to involve anyone else. I was confused by that."

"She just knew that you didn't want to worry anyone. That's all she meant." She looked away again. Tommy reached out and took her chin in his hand making her look at him. He stared into her eyes. She was the one that reacted this time. She felt her arms going up and around his neck. She drew him into her space and lightly covered his lips with hers. The kiss was light and soft but quickly deepened as Tommy pulled her closer to him. The kiss so full of love and feeling that it almost shocked her. Tommy was returning her passion with as much as she was giving.

She was the first to pull away as she was running out of air. He groaned in protest and didn't let her go. She looked into his eyes again. She could see the love in them as she looked. His eyes were always what told her the truth even when he couldn't. She didn't resist as he pulled her into another kiss. This one full of desire and passion. She hadn't even been this close to a guy since she was hurt. She was surprised at how easy she let herself go with him. She wasn't even afraid.

"I want to be with you." He whispered as they pulled apart. "In every way."

"Okay." She brushed his face with her fingertips.

"Please don't leave." She smiled at him full of love.

"Take me home." She whispered into his ear. He nodded and pulled her to her feet.


	4. Rangers

Tommy opened the door of his house for Kimberly and let her in. It was getting close to 9pm. They had spent the rest of the day in Angel Grove and driven around. Finally he brought her home and told her that he had something he needed to show her. He shut the door behind them and took her hand.

"Where are we going Tommy?" She asked as he pulled her downstairs. Her mouth dropped open as she saw his basement. "What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"Welcome to the newest command center Beautiful." She whipped her head around and stared at him.

"Explain." Was all she said.

"Well I created some new rangers. By accident but I did. I'm their mentor..."

"You're the black ranger aren't you?" Kimberly interrupted.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He was amazed.

"I saw you guys on the news. I knew I recognized the fighting style. I just put two and two together." She smiled at him.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "You don't have a problem with this?" He asked.

"Not at all." His smile faded. "What?" She asked. She was worried at his sudden frown.

"Um...There is one thing though." He had to tell her that Kira was a ranger. He didn't know if she would like that to much.

"And what would that be?"

"You know the yellow ranger?" When she nodded he continued. "You kinda know her."

"Okay..." She stopped and her eyes widened. "You mean Kira don't you?" She didn't know how to react to this. She was happy that her cousin was able to be a ranger but she was also worried about her. She knew the dangers full well.

"Look Kim I didn't know that she was your cousin..." She placed her finger on his lips to silence him and smiled. She didn't speak. She moved in and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly. He gripped her waist and picked her up deepening the kiss. He loved the sent of her perfume. It was intoxicating.

"Oh Barf." They heard from the doorway. He pulled away and put her down slowly. They turned and saw Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Haley standing in the doorway. Kimberly blushed and smiled. They laughed and walked into the room.

"Dr O's got a girlfriend." Ethan teased. Kira rolled her eyes and hugged her cousin.

"So Dr. O told ya huh?" She asked.

"Well..." Kimberly started. She looked at Tommy and he nodded. "You know how you found that video showing how he used to be one of the original rangers." Kira nodded and the others looked at Kimberly in confusion. "Did you happen to look at who the pink ranger was?"

"Not really." Kira said. She glanced at Connor and Ethan who both shrugged. Tommy flipped on the screen and brought up a picture of the original rangers with their helmets off. Tommy stood in his white ranger suit next to Kimberly in her pink one. "NO WAY!!!" Kira exclaimed. "You were the original pink ranger?" She asked Kim.

"Yeah. She was great." Tommy added.

"Hey Dr. O. You have your arm around her. Was she your girlfriend?" Connor asked laughing.

"My cousin was the original pink power ranger. How cool." Everyone was talking at once except for Tommy and Haley who were standing there shaking their heads and laughing.

"Okay shut up people. We have work to do." Tommy finally said. Connor and Ethan groaned. Kim smiled at Tommy. "Get to work." He got busy helping Kira type something into a computer. Kimberly approached Haley and smiled.

"Hi. We haven't met yet. I'm Kimberly." She held out her hand and smiled. Haley looked at her and raised her eyebrows. She didn't take her hand.

"I know who you are. You sent Tommy the letter and smashed his heart apart." Kimberly's mouth fell open. Everyone heard and stopped to listen. Tommy began to make his way over to them. "Did you come back to rip him apart again or just to mess with his head?" She snapped.

"What right do you have..." Kimberly started.

"I have the right since I was there in college to pick up the pieces of what you tossed out and stomped on. You're leading him on now and you shouldn't even be here."

Kimberly grabbed her purse and headed up the stairs and out the door before Tommy could even reach them. She waited until she was clear of the house before she let the tears fall. She heard Kira behind her calling her name and running to catch up. Finally Kira caught up with her and stopped her. She pulled her crying cousin into a hug. "She didn't mean it Kimmy." She said.

"Yes she did." Kimberly wiped her eyes. "She's right I shouldn't be here."

"I think I should have a say in that." Tommy stood behind her and said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Kira took that as a dismissal and headed back toward the house. Tommy pulled Kimberly into a hug. She began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." She whispered.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Don't ever apologize again." He said. "I understand why you did what you did. That is no one else's business but ours and Haley had no right to say what she said. I'm sorry she was mean. I have never heard her say anything like that before." He held her in his arms again until she stopped crying.

"I can't help but think that she is right Tommy. I mean what if I hadn't come back here?"

"Then I would have continued being miserable." He said taking her face in his hands. "Look I want you here and I want you to stay. Please don't leave."

"She likes you." Kimberly said motioning towards the house. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Haley were standing on the porch. She could tell that Kira and Connor were chewing Haley out but she didn't look like she cared. She was to busy watching Kimberly and Tommy.

"Well I want you." She looked back at Tommy who covered her lips with his. She moaned and threw herself into his embrace. She was lost again. She didn't know how she lived that long not with him. "Now why don't you and Kira go to her house and get changed. I'm going to take you both out to dinner tonight." He pushed her toward his jeep and handed her the keys. Kira was off the porch and into the car in no time. She waved at Tommy and they were off. Tommy waited until they were out of sight and headed back onto the porch. He stopped in front of Haley and gave the boys a look.

"Well we have to go...do nothing downstairs." Connor said. He and Ethan took off into the house.

"What the hell is your problem." Tommy glared at Haley and asked. "How dare you talk to her that way."

"What about what she did to you? She was a bitch. She found someone else and came back to you when that didn't work out. What else is there about her." Haley crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look.

"It's none of your business Haley. None." He yelled. He couldn't believe she was acting this. "For your information she was raped. She left because she didn't want me to have to deal with that." Haley's mouth dropped open as he yelled.

"What?" She whispered.

"Exactly. Leave her alone. She has enough to deal with and doesn't need you in her business." Tommy was furious.

"I'm sorry." Haley said softly. Tommy sighed.

"Look. I am still as much in love with her as I was then. I can't let her be pushed away by anyone."

"I understand that. I'll apologize." Haley looked away. Tommy went inside and closed the door. He didn't want to even look at her right now. All that mattered was keeping Kim there with him. He found the guys playing basketball in his kitchen and let them go home. He didn't even want to work on the Zords today. He just wanted to get ready and pick up the girls.

I haven't actually watched the Dino series to much and so I haven't seen Haley's personality. Sorry to those who like her. Read on. :)


	5. Going Home

Kimberly spun in front of the mirror and smiled. "Kira this dress is gorgeous." She breathed. Kira had given her a white sun dress with pink Chinese symbols all over it. The neckline was low and showed the white falcon necklace that Tommy had given her so many years ago. It was sleeveless and she had light pink strappy sandals on her feet. Kira was now working on curling her cousin's hair into tight ringlets. But she hadn't gotten dressed at all herself.

"Kira you better get ready. Tommy will be here in like ten minutes." Kimberly said putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"No offence Kimmy but I would rather not spend the night with Dr. O. I have seen him more in the past week then I have in like a regular week."

"That made absolutely no sense." Kimberly laughed. "And you have to come."

"You and Dr. O go and have fun. I'll go and bug Connor and Ethan." She said. She finished Kim's hair and made her look in the mirror.

"It looks great girl." Kim said looking herself over. Hearing the doorbell ring her moved to open the front door. She pulled it open to reveal Connor. His mouth dropped open as he saw her.

"Wow Kim you look hot." Connor said staring. Kira moved out the door and past Kim. She pulled Connor out and down the walkway to his car. All Kimberly could do was laugh.

"You do look hot." A voice said. She saw Tommy walking up the driveway. She shut the door behind her after yelling good-bye to her aunt.

"Thank you Handsome." She said taking Tommy's arm.

"So how about a walk in the park?" He asked her squeezing her hand. She smiled at him with love.

"That sounds great." They started off towards the park. It was dark but the moon gave enough light so they could see where they were going. After awhile Kimberly found it difficult to walk in the shoes that she was wearing. "Stop for a sec." She said. She bent down and pulled the sandals off and picked them up. She took his hand again and smiled up at him.

"Hard to walk in grass in those huh?" She nodded and laughed. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah." She asked as they began to walk again.

"Will you stay with me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you get your stuff from your aunt's house and you come and live with me." He stopped walking and gestured to a bench. "I don't want to take the chance that you'll leave."

"Tommy I don't know. I mean I want to stay here and everything but I'm not sure about it. I'm not sure about us." She brushed his cheek with her hand. "I want to be with you Tommy. I love you." There she said it. She loved him and she told him.

"You love me?" He breathed. She nodded.

"More like I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you to. I've never stopped loving you. I wanna be with you to." He told her. She launched herself into his arms and kissed his face. His cheeks, then his lips. It was the most passionate his he had ever experienced. He felt himself floating away. Not caring what was around him just the woman in his arms. He could feel himself responding as her hands roamed his body.

"Take me home." She whispered against his lips. "To your home."

"Right now?" She nodded.

Tommy's home

Kimberly was kissing him as soon as the door to his house was shut. She pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. He moaned in her mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly he froze. He pulled her away from him. "Beautiful wait." She paused looking in his eyes. "Are you sure about this. I know what happened and I don't want to push you." She kissed him again and smiled.

"How about I push you then?" She whispered pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

Tommy awoke feeling weighted down. He opened his eyes and saw a splash of chestnut hair on his chest. He smiled at the sight of Kimberly asleep on top of him. He remembered last night. It was amazing. He had never felt so full and happy. He never wanted to lose this. He had to keep her here with him. "I didn't go home last night." He heard her say. She sat up fast and grabbed the phone. The blankets fell off of her as she sat up. They were both still naked. She dialed fast and waited for an answer. He grabbed at her waist tickling her. She mouthed for him to stop and she started talking into the phone.

"Yeah it's me...no Kira...don't go there. I said." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Tommy reached over and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Tommy." She said. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Kira. Do me a favor and pack up your cousin's stuff. She's gonna be living here for awhile." He said.

"Uh...Dr.O?" Kira said surprised.

"Yup."

"Cool. You and Kimmy...Oh that rocks." Tommy hung up the phone while she was blabbing and turned to Kim.

"I can't believe you just said that to your student." She giggled as he grabbed her waist and turned her over. "What are you doing? It's time for us to get out of bed."

"I don't think so." He said kissing her neck. "We can stay here all day if you want." She didn't respond. She closed her eyes as he kissed her and pulled the blankets back over them.


End file.
